vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian
Guardians are benevolent, spiritual entities that reside in the south of the Dark Dimension. They are angelic figures who govern the Celestial Court. There are several different kind of Guardians, which include: Celestial Guardians, Earthly Guardians and Principle Guardians. Powers and Abilities Guardians have special abilities and auras that use white power. These powers have made their blood almost irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. *'Super Senses' - Guardians have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch and smell. There senses are as advanced as Vampires. *'Telepathy' - Guardians can communicate non verbally, using their mental senses depending on the guardian they can communicate with someone around the world. *'Empathy' - Guardians are able to sense and control the emotions of others. *'Telekinesis' - Guardians have the ability to move things or people with their mind. It can also be used to achieve pyrokinesis and geokinesis *'Energy Manipulation' - Guardians are able to manipulate energy or energy sources. *'Time Manipulation' - They can go back in time or reverse time, cause the resurrection of the dead, cause memory loss, and also cause physical restoration of the damaged. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Guardians are aware of anything that affects them on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. *'Enhanced Condition' - Guardians are at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to other species. *'Flight' - Guardians can fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy and their wings. *'Elemental Manipulation' - They can control elements such as fire, water, electricity, light, earth, and air at a master level. *'Wings of Power' - Guardians has several different wings of various colors and powers. These powers were given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings and their function: **'Wings of Protection' - These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. **'Wings of Purification' - These wings are white in coloring. They have the ability to remove all sins of a person. They also have the ability to remove ones memories. **'Wings of Remembrance' - These wings are violet-blue in color. They have the ability to return someone's memories to them. **'Wings of Redemption' - These wings are rainbow-colored. The function for these wings are that they can redeem people of their sins. **'Wings of the Wind' - The wings are gold in coloring. They were used to create wind and these wings help a Guardian to fly. **'Wings of Destruction' - These wings are used to destroy things which are considered to be obstacles or possible dangers to the Guardian or his or her allies, loved ones, etc. *'Sacred Blood' - The blood of a Guardian is the ultimate weapon used to destroy all evil creatures of the Universe. It is the only weapon that can completely destroy the Old Ones and prevent their resurrection. Known Guardians *'Mylea': She is one of the Principal Guardians. She is a blonde guardian and the supreme judge. Like Ryannen, Mylea shows hatred and contempt for Damon Salvatore. *'Idola': She is the Supreme Judge of the Red Guardians and the leader of all of the three judges. Idola has red-hair, she is quite rude most of the time and is very feisty in personality. Idola is also inconsiderate, independent and she doesn’t need saving or protecting. *'The Red Guardians': These Guardians have short hair with almond green eyes. They are severe and intransigent. They are the typical Guardians of the Celestial Court. *'Ryannen': She is the Supreme Judge of the Blonde Guardians, and the more resentful one within the Court. She is described as sweet, but because of her dedication and devotion, she becomes cold and cruel with vampires because of Elena's refusal to be part of the Guardians. Of the three judges, Ryannen is the most hated by the protagonists. She has fair hair which is almost white. She is not very patient and is very organized but also very bossy. *'The Blondes Guardians': The Guardians have blonde hair with blue eyes and a thin constitution, which oversee the City of Darkness. They hate the delays and only think about work. *'Susurre': She is the Supreme Judge of the Brown Guardians. She has long dark hair, and personality wise, and she is really kind. Susurre is not like the other Guardians in terms of temperament and personality. She is calm during a crisis and she could be considered as the peace keeper. Susurre has patience, is very organized and is very warm and welcoming. *'The Brown Guardians': These Guardians have black skin with curly hair and a lithe physique. They are the kindest and they oversee the Underworld. *'Javier': He was a Guardian. *'The Devil': The Devil was formerly an angel, but his selfish and evil nature caused him to be exiled from Heaven. He now lives in the darkest parts of the Dark Dimension, being Hell and the opposite of the Celestial Court - The Infernal Court. *'Sage': Sage is the son of The Devil, who was formerly an angel before being exiled out of Heaven and a unnamed French woman, who was presumed to have been mortal. He is half angel and half vampire, as well as a loyal Guardian to the Court. He is a close friend and ally to Elena, Stefan and Damon. *'Andrés Montez': He was a human Earth Guardian who lived in Costa Rica. He eventually befriended Elena and helped Elena control her powers. He died during the events of The Salvation Series. *'Elizabeth Morrow-Gilbert': Elizabeth was the wife of Thomas Gilbert and the mother of three daughters, Katherine, Elena, and Margare]. She was an angel or Guardian, but eventually, she decides to live amongst the humans. She protected her daughters (Katherine, Elena and Margaret) and her husband (Thomas) before she tragically died in a car accident. *'Katherine von Swartzschild': Katherine was born in Germany during the fifteenth century. Katherine is the daughter of Baron von Swartzschild (a human German man of nobility) and Elizabeth Gilbert (an angel/Guardian), therefore, Katherine is half vampire, half angel. She is the maternal half sister of Elena and Margaret Gilbert. Katherine was a very fragile and weak child and therefore, she got sick rather frequently as a human. She was turned into a vampire by Klaus back in the fifteenth century. Katherine was corrupted by Klaus, the most evil, corruptible and dangerous of the Old Ones, and this caused her to never use her benevolent power. She returns to life, and helps Elena, Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Alaric, Zander, Bonnie, Matt, and the Original Pack to defeat the Old Ones: Klaus, Davos and Celine. Unfortunately, Katherine died during the events of The Salvation Series. *'Elena Gilbert': Elena was chosen by the Celestial Court, as a form of replacement of her late mother who was a Guardian, Elizabeth. Elena is half human on from her father's side and half angel from her mothers side. She has two sisters, Katherine and Margaret, with the former being her maternal half sister. Elena is currently fulfilling her destiny and living on Earth as an Earth Guardian, protecting humanity from darkness and evil beings. Elena's mission is to fight and destroy all evil on Earth, including destroying evil influences and supernatural beings that are poisoning Earth. Elena is a loyal and loving Earth Guardian with many friends and family. *'Margaret Gilbert': Names *'Ryannen' is a variant of Riane (Irish) and Ryan (Irish, Gaelic). The meaning of the name is "little king". *'Susurre' is a term relative to "whisper". *'Idola' is a name of Greek origin. The meaning of the name is "vision". Etymology Guardian is from the Middle English word "gardein", from Anglo-Norman, from Old French "gardien", from alteration of gardenc, from garder, "to guard". The Guardians are technically angels. *The word angel derives from the Latin "angelus", which in turn is the Romanization of the Ancient Greek "ἄγγελος" (angelos) or "messenger", which is related to the Greek verb "ἀγγέλλω" (angellō), meaning "bear a message", "announce", and "bring news of" etc. Trivia *There is no mention in either or television series of the existence of angels, Guardians or other species of great power of light or benevolence. *Their TV counterpart might be the spirits. *The only reference to an angel is mentioned by a 10 year old Stefan in describing of Lillian Salvatore. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Novel Characters